starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1 SutaMyu Volume 2
Video Specials *End Card ~Tsukigami & Tengenji Ver.~ *☆SHOW TIME 3☆CM Tengenji Kakeru & Tsukigami Kaito *☆SHOW TIME 4☆CM Kuga Shu & Toraishi Izumi *Musical Part 「World of Flowers」 *Musical Part 「Angel Lost」 ※ About 90 seconds re-edited using original sound source Special Ver. *Musical Part 「RADIANT MIND」 *Musical Part 「Limited sky」 Limited Edition Specials * Inner Jacket Illustrations done by Watanabe Asami, Character Designer * Special Booklet (Harada Sayaka's newly written 「Tsukigami Kaito's & Tengenji Kakeru's Talk」, Aokitaren's 4 panel comic on the recording) * Special CD (Recorded Drama「Sutamyu in Mid-term Exams」 and 「Tsukigami Kaito」+ Insert songs 「World of Flowers」「Angel Lost」「RADIANT MIND」「Limited sky」) ** ※ About 90 seconds re-edited using original sound source Special Ver. * 2 Post Cards (ED Illustrations Tsukigami Kaito & Tengenji Kakeru) * Priority ticket for sale of event ticket ~Night Session~ ** Schedule on 29 May 2016 (Sunday) ** Cast Hanae Natsuki, Ono Kensho, Arthur Lounsbery, Hosoya Yoshimasa, Maeno Tomoaki, others(planned) ** ※ In the first Volume, 「Noon Session」, Now you can sign up for the 「Night Session」. Gallery Contents DVD2(disk).jpg|Package Contents DVD02.jpg|Package Contents DVD2(inner cover).png|Inner Jacket 'AYANAGI IF Series' illustration DVD2(inner cover)color.png|Inner Jacket 'AYANAGI IF Series' illustration CM Lyrics Angel Lost Japanese= この腕の中　抱きしめたいよ おまえは　かわいい天使　I miss you ねがるような　罪な瞳 じゃれつくような　甘い囁き おまえがいない　おまえがいないと 世界は真っ暗闇だ　You’re my love これが恋なら　堕ちてもいいさ ずっと俺の隣にいろよ ふたりきり　それだけで 素直な俺になれたよ 願いなら　たったひとつさ いますぐここへ　帰っておいで |-| Rōmaji= Kono ude no naka dakishimetai yo Omae wa kawaii tenshi I miss you Negaru youna tsumi na hitomi Jaretsuku youna amai sasayaki Omae ga inai omae ga inai to Sekai wa makkura yami da you're my love Kore ga koi nara ochitemo ii sa Zutto ore no tonari ni iro yo Futari kiri sore dake de Sunao na ore ni nareta yo Negai nara tatta hitotsu sa Ima sugu koko e kaette oide |-| English= Special Drama CD # Recorded Drama'「Star-Myu in Makeup Mid-Semester Exams」'Fan translation by Yuki #* Cast: Hoshitani Yuta (CV: Hanae Natsuki), Tsukigami Kaito (CV: Lounsbery Arthur), Tengenji Kakeru (CV: Hosoya Yoshimasa), Kuga Shu (CV: Maeno Tomoaki) # Recorded Drama'「Tsukigami Kaito」' #* Cast: Tsukigami Kaito (CV: Lounsbery Arthur), Tengenji Kakeru (CV: Hosoya Yoshimasa), Kuga Shu (CV: Maeno Tomoaki) # Cast Free Talk Guide: *Parts spoken by Hoshitani Yuta *Parts spoken by Tsukigami Kaito *Parts spoken by Tengenji Kakeru *Parts spoken by Kuga Shu Recorded Drama「Star-Myu in Makeup Mid-Semester Exams」 : Tsukigami: Alright, this should be enough preparation for tomorrow's lessons. : Tsukigami: All that's left is to wash my practice clothes and put them in the dryer. : Tengenji: The dryer's in use right now. : Tsukigami: Ugh, Tengenji. : Tsukigami: You seem to have wandered into someone's room and made yourself at home, did you need something? : Tengenji: Hah? Why would someone as great as me need anything from you? : Tsukigami: So you came to hang out? You lonely person. : Tengenji: '''Who are you calling lonely?! You boor. : '''Tsukigami: Then why do you come to our room so often? And with your cat too. : Tavian: Mreow. : Tengenji: Huh? I can't leave Tavian behind. : Tengenji: I'm already making her look after the room while I'm at school, it's lonely from being alone for so long, isn't it? : Tavian: Mree. : Tsukigami: Geez... did you carry her here like that? : Tsukigami: I hope no one saw you. : Tengenji: There's no one loitering in the hallways at this hour. : Tengenji: More importantly, where's Kuga? : Tsukigami: He's at work, as usual. Though he should be home soon. : Tengenji: Huh... he sure works hard. : Tengenji: The mid-semester exams only just finished, he should take a break. : Tsukigami: Actually, he said he's increasing his shifts until the debut performance because of how much time he took off for exams. : Tengenji: Uwah, is he a self-supporting student from the Showa era? : Tsukigami: '''He's just diligent. : '''Tsukigami: Speaking of mid-term exams - Tengenji, you didn't fail anything, did you? : Tsukigami: Having to waste your time on supplementary lessons in the crucial period before the debut performance is no joke. : Tengenji: Who do you think you're talking to, you boor? There's no way I'd fail anything. In fact, I topped class A in all subjects! : Tsukigami: Oh... I'm surprised. I've never heard about your good grades before. : Tengenji: Well, it just means that when the heavens bless someone, they bless them with everything ahAHAHA HAHAHAHA! : Tsukigami: I get the feeling they take things just as important away, though. : Tengenji: '''And? How did you go? : '''Tengenji: I doubt you failed anything, but I'm asking just in case. : Tsukigami: It'll sound like bragging so I don't want to say it. : Tengenji: AAH? : Tsukigami: I can't bring myself to break down your ego after it's risen so high. : Tengenji: Wh- HAH?! : Hoshitani: Tsukigami! Save me! : Tsukigami & Tengenji: Hoshitani? : ____________________________________________________________________ : Volume 2 Special Drama CD : STARMYU in Makeup Mid-Semester Exams : ____________________________________________________________________ : Tengenji: You have a makeup exam tomorrow?! : Hoshitani: I... barely managed to pass science, but then I failed maths... : Hoshitani: Nayuki was meant to help me revise, but because of circumstances with his family he had to stay back home... : Tsukigami: What were you thinking?! Our team is already behind as a Star Team to begin with. Just when we're about to seriously start practicing for our debut performance, you...! : Hoshitani: '''I-I'm really sorry! : '''Tavian: Wreeeow. : Hoshitani: Ta-Tavian?! : Tengenji: Tavian, come here. : Tavian: Mreeeee. : Tengenji: So, what are you gonna do? If you fail the makeup your Saturdays will be gone taken up by supplementary lessons, right? : Hoshitani: I... I won't let that... happen. : Tengenji: Look who's talking. Show me that test paper. : Hoshitani: Ah! : Tengenji: Twenty... five points?! : Tengenji: That's some amazing destructive power. : Tsukigami: How do you even manage to get a score like this? : Hoshitani: Ah, well... you know how there was an information session on Ayanagi Showtime held before the exams? I got so excited about the debut performance... I couldn't concentrate on studying. : Hoshitani: So then, the day before the exam Nayuki and I pulled an all-nighter gambling on which questions to study. : Tengenji: Oh... : Tsukigami: So you guessed wrong? : Hoshitani: Yeah... about that... because of the all-nighter, I ran out of energy mid-exam... and fell asleep. : Tengenji: What are you doing, you boor?! : Tsukigami: Hah... which means you at least understand the parts that you studied for, right? : Hoshitani: Nope, I forgot after I fell asleep. : Tengenji: OOOI! : Hoshitani: ...Sorry. : Tsukigami: Geez... even if you reflect now, it's too late to change the past. : Tsukigami: Let's think about how to get past the makeup exam tomorrow. : Hoshitani: Tsukigami! : Tsukigami: '''I'll help you out. If you fail the makeup and attend supplementary classes, your afternoons and weekends will be taken up for a while. : '''Hoshitani: Thank you, Tsukigami! : Tsukigami: Don't cling to me! : Tengenji: Well, I can also, keep you company. : Tavian: Mew? : Tsukigami: Then let's start in this room. Hoshitani, you've brought your study materials right? : Hoshitani: Ah, yup! Answer forms, notebooks, and... ah. : Hoshitani: I forgot my textbook. : Tengenji: You...! : Tsukigami: It's a waste of time to go back and get it. Borrow Kuga's. : Tsukigami: It should be around here... huh? Something fell. : Hoshitani: It looks like the papers for Kuga's exam. : Tengenji: Ah, it's all crumpled. : Hoshitani: Let's see... Modern Japanese, Kuga Shuu... thirteen points. : All: Aah... : Kuga: I'm home. Oh, is everyone here? : Tengenji: That’s not what you should be saying, you boor! : Hoshitani: Kuga! : Tsukigami: Oi Kuga, what’s with this exam result?! : Kuga: Ah, you found it. : Tsukigami: Worry a little! : Tengenji: '''Should you really be working right now? You have a makeup test tomorrow! : '''Hoshitani: Let’s study together, Kuga! : Tengenji: '''Do it! : ____________________________________________________________________ : '''Tengenji: '''I had no choice but to leave Tavian back in my room. : '''Tengenji: Also this. I brought my textbooks and reference materials. : Hoshitani: Thank you, Tengenji. Sorry for getting you involved. : Tengenji: It’s not like I’m doing it for your sake. It’s for the debut performance. It can’t be helped. : Hoshitani: Ehehe~ : Kuga: I borrowed a folding (collapsible) table from one of the guys who had one. : Tsukigami: Alright, Kuga. Set it up around here. : Kuga: Okay. : Hoshitani: I’m sitting here! : Tsukigami: Since I’ll be looking at Hoshitani’s maths, I’m next to him. : Kuga: Then I’m next to him. : Tengenji: And since I have to look at Kuga’s modern Japanese, I’m next. : Tsukigami: ...Isn’t it a bit too crowded? I get the feeling it’d definitely be more efficient to separate and study in your own rooms. : Hoshitani: No, no! A little crowded is best! It’s fun having everyone studying together, crowded around a table! : Tsukigami: Don’t have fun! : Kuga: '''Tengenji won’t be lonely this way either. : '''Tengenji: I said I’m not a lonely person! : Hoshitani: Eh~? But you’re always coming to either this room or our room to hang out. : Tengenji: That’s because… Tavian… : Tsukigami: '''That’s enough. Let’s start studying. : '''Hoshitani: Please give me your guidance! : Tsukigami: '''Yeah. So what parts are you having trouble with? : '''Hoshitani: '''Everything, without exception! : '''Tsukigami: '''That was a joke just now, right? : '''Hoshitani: Ah! I’m sorry! : Tsukigami: It’s gonna be a long night. : Hoshitani: Please be gentle. : ____________________________________________________________________ : Tengenji: '''What’s so hard about modern Japanese? : '''Tengenji: All the answers are written in the question passage! It should be the easiest. : Kuga: I know that, but… when I read walls of text I get sleepy. : Hoshitani: Ah, me too! : Tsukigami: Oi, Hoshitani. : Tengenji: Then I have a good method. The two of you should just clip a clothespin to your face for the test. : Kuga: That sounds good. : Hoshitani: Haha, no way. : Tsukigami: Oi, concentrate on studying! : Hoshitani: Ah, sorry. : Tengenji: My bad. : Tsukigami: Geez… : Tengenji: Alright, Kuga. For now, try this exercise. : Tengenji: I’ll see through your problems with my superior skills. : Kuga: '''Okay. : '''Tengenji: Let’s go. Read the next passage, and answer the following questions. : Tengenji: '''Have you read it? : '''Kuga: Yeah. : Tengenji: Then, question one. As he was standing in the cold rain, he felt comfortable. Why is that? : Kuga: Only he would know that. : Tengenji: Question two. What kind of impression do the lines ‘rain that shows no signs of stopping’ and ‘dawn breaking through’ give the reader? : Kuga: That depends on the reader. : Tengenji: Question three. What did the author want to say through this work? : Kuga: Only the author knows. : Tengenji: That’s not the point! Your passage comprehension is devastatingly nonexistent! : Hoshitani: '''Hahaha, Kuga’s so funny! : '''Tsukigami: Oi, Hoshitani. : Hoshitani: Language questions aren’t meant to be like that! : Kuga: '''Hoshitani, are you good at language? : '''Hoshitani: Yup! The trick is when you’re reading the passage-- : Tsukigami: Concentrate! : Tsukigami: Why do the three of you have such short attention spans?! : Tengenji: '''Wait, that wasn’t my fault just now! : '''Hoshitani: Sorry, Tsukigami. : Tsukigami: That’s enough. It’s a waste of time to be lecturing you on this. : Tsukigami: Alright, Hoshitani. Try solving this problem set. Maths is simply using formulas to solve problems. Repeating it is the best way to remember. : Hoshitani: Okay! : Tengenji: Ah, Kuga. It’s practice questions for you too. Seems like it’ll be faster to show you sample answers that aren’t “it depends” before teaching you how to answer them. : Kuga: Yeah, okay. : ____________________________________________________________________ : Tsukigami: Hmm? : Tengenji: Oi. : Tsukigami & Tengenji: Don’t sleep! : Kuga: Ouch! : Hoshitani: That hurts, Tengenji! : Tengenji: '''That’s what you get for napping! : '''Hoshitani: Sorry, staring at all the formulas just made me so sleepy… : Kuga: Same here. : Tengenji: You guys… who do you think I’m doing this for…! : Hoshitani: Ah, so cold! : Tengenji: Who turned on the air con?! : Tsukigami: Forgive me, it appears I underestimated your attention span. Of course you’d get sleepy at such a pleasant room temperature. : Hoshitani: Cold cold cold, Tsukigami! It’s gone past cold and is freezing! : Tengenji: What are you doing, Tsukigami?! You’re gonna affect me too! : Tsukigami: '''Your head will be clearer under slightly cooler conditions. : '''Tsukigami: '''Tengenji can cool his head at the same time. : '''Tengenji: '''WHY?! : '''Hoshitani: More like, it’s not “slightly” at all!! : Kuga: So… cold… : All: Kuga!! : Hoshitani: Kuga collapsed! : Tengenji: Is he dead?! : Hoshitani: Tsukigami, stop doing something so stupid! : Tsukigami: '''Ah? Stupid? : '''Hoshitani: Eek! : Tsukigami: Everything is for the sake of ensuring we have time to practice, to make sure the debut performance goes well, to enter the musical department, that’s why I’m lending you a hand - but you guys are…! : Hoshitani: Tsukigami… : Tengenji: Calm down… : Tsukigami: If you want me to help you, stop messing about already! : ____________________________________________________________________ : Hoshitani: …Heh?! : Tsukigami: '''Well? Are you a little more awake now? : '''Hoshitani: Y-yes! : Tsukigami: Then let’s go on. It’s already 3am, if we don’t hurry it’ll be morning. : Hoshitani: Yes! : Tsukigami: '''And how long is Kuga going to sleep for? : '''Hoshitani: Yes, I’ll wake him now! : Hoshitani: Kuga! Kuga, wake up! : Tsukigami: If he won’t wake up, how about I turn up the heating and bake you all instead? : Hoshitani: Kuga!! : Tengenji: '''S-sparta… : '''Tengenji: Come to think of it, Tsukigami snapped pretty hard when he fought with Ugawa over his brother… : Tsukigami: There’s no time. I’ll spend 10 seconds explaining each formula, so make sure you remember everything. : Hoshitani: Umm… taking a gamble on certain topics is… : Tsukigami: Not a method I approve of. First one! : Hoshitani: Y-yes! : ____________________________________________________________________ : Hoshitani: Tada! : Tengenji: Oh, is that the answers for the makeup exam? : Hoshitani: Yup. I cleared it without an issue! : Tsukigami: Is that so. Speaking of which, how did Kuga go? : Kuga: I passed too. : Tengenji: Tell us that then! : Kuga: I forgot. : Tengenji: You… : Tsukigami: At any rate, you’re released from supplementary classes now so it’s all good. : Hoshitani: Yup. It’s all thanks to Tsukigami and Tengenji. Thank you! : Tsukigami: '''Yeah. : '''Hoshitani: But it was actually pretty fun, studying together. : Tengenji: Huh? How can you say that after what happened? : Hoshitani: Eh, really? It just really felt like “youth”! : Tengenji: Hoshitani, you’re too positive (optimistic). : Kuga: I don’t remember what happened. : Tengenji: Cause you were sleeping, Kuga. How did you even pass the makeup? : Kuga: Even I find that strange. : Tsukigami: Maybe he was lucky, maybe he’s a genius. Who knows. : Hoshitani: Next time Kuga fails, I’ll teach you! Ah, next time let’s invite Nayuki and study with the five of us together! : Tengenji: Isn’t five people a little too crowded?! : Hoshitani: Crowded is good! Right, Tsukigami? : Tsukigami: I’ve had enough! Recorded Drama「Tsukigami Kaito」 : Kuga: Tsukigami. Your phone is ringing. : Tsukigami: Yeah. : Tsukigami: Hello? Ah, Mom. I saw your mail. I'll pass. Don't you take Brother to that party every year? So why now? : Tsukigami: Eh? Ah, he said he had a local performance, right. Then why don't you go with just Dad for once? : Tsukigami: Don't get embarrassed... : Tsukigami: '''As lovey-dovey with Dad as always. Alright, I'll think about it. I'll text you later. : '''Tsukigami: '''Geez… : '''Kuga: Your mother? : Tsukigami: '''Yeah. : '''Kuga: '''Sorry, I was listening. : '''Tsukigami: I don’t mind. There’s a social party for stage officials held around this time every year. It’s my parents that received the invitation, but they like to bug us to escort them. : Kuga: A social party… Your family really is amazing. Aren’t you going? : Tsukigami: I’d prefer not to. I’m not really good with those things, unlike my brother. : Kuga: True, Haruto-san seems like the type that’d bloom at a social party. : Tsukigami: Right? You really can’t call me the sociable type. Why would I grin stupidly at people I don’t even know? : Kuga: Mm… No comment. : Kuga: Well, if you really don’t want to, then don’t go. If Hoshitani found out he’d definitely say you should go, and demand tales afterwards too. : Tsukigami: What about you? Do you want to hear some stories? : Kuga: Huh? : Tsukigami: My mother is really persistent. : ____________________________________________________________________ : Volume 2 Special Drama CD : Tsukigami Kaito : ____________________________________________________________________ : Tsukigami: 'Hah… Finally got away from the crowd. That should be enough for greetings. There shouldn’t be a problem leaving the rest to Mom and Dad. : ''Being taken out to a flashy party like this isn’t rare for a family like ours. It’s just that I was a very shy kid, unlike my naturally sociable brother. : When I was young, Mom took me to her music college’s class reunion, and left me with the bitter memory of bawling from the fear of all the strange adults approaching me. : In other words, nothing good happens in places like this. : ____________________________________________________________________ : '''Tengenji: Ah! Tsukigami…? : Tengenji: Why… are you in a place like this? : Tsukigami: '''Tengenji… See? Nothing good. : '''Tengenji: Don’t ignore me. Why would you be in this hall? : Tsukigami: Because my parents are attending this party. I’m an extra. : Tengenji: I attend every year and have never seen you here before. : Tsukigami: It’s usually my brother that accompanies them. Though you probably didn’t notice. You’re not interested in other stars, right? : Tengenji: Oh, you know your stuff. Guess you haven’t been my teammate for nothing. : Tengenji: '''And? What are you doing here alone? A thoroughbred like you should be following his parents and greeting others. : '''Tsukigami: '''You’re wandering around by yourself too. : '''Tengenji: '''I’m here every year so they know my face already. I’ve greeted everyone I know already, the rest my teachers will handle. : '''Tsukigami: I see, so that’s how it is. : Tengenji: '''Well… If you’re bored being alone, I can keep you company for a bit… : '''Tsukigami: No thank you. : Tengenji: Why not?! I only called out to you cause you looked so out of place here! : Tsukigami: '''Why do I have to hang out with you outside when I see your face at school every day? : '''Tengenji: Like I said…! : Tengenji: Whatever, I never wanted this anyway. : Tsukigami: Huh...? : Tengenji: Geez, why does someone as great as me have to be with someone like this! : ____________________________________________________________________ : Kuga: Yo, Tengenji. Oh, and Tsukigami too? : Kuga: The two of you look quite different in suits. : Tsukigami & Tengenji: '''Kuga! : '''Tsukigami: Why are you here? : Tengenji: And what’s with that outfit? It’s like a waiter’s outfit. : Kuga: It is one. Today I’m working as a waiter at this hall. See? I was cleaning up the empty glasses. : Tengenji: Always appearing at the weirdest times… : Tsukigami: Why didn’t you say anything? : Kuga: I didn’t think it was the same party. I help out at a lot of places due to work, even though I don’t get invited. : Tsukigami: I see. : Kuga: More importantly, are you two hanging out here as well as at school? You must be good friends. : Tengenji: '''How do we seem friendly, huh?! : '''Tsukigami: It’s not like we planned to meet up. : Tengenji: '''Yes, it was a coincidence, a coincidence! : '''Kuga: '''But the old business man over there was saying: “I rarely ever see Kakeru-kun with people of his age. I’ve never seen him so happy before.” : '''Tsukigami: Heh, really? : Tengenji: Of course not! Who would want to chat away happily with you, you boor! : Tengenji: Who was that old man? Saying unnecessary things… : Kuga: When I told him I knew Tengenji, he just started telling me everything. : Tengenji: Do famous people have no privacy?! : Tsukigami: I don’t care about that. You’re being loud, Tengenji. : ____________________________________________________________________ : Kuga: Ah, that’s right. That old man told me to give you this photo. Said he printed some photos from the past. Here. : Tengenji: Photos? Photos of what… AH! : Tsukigami: Eh? What’s wrong, Tengenji? : Tengenji: No-nothing… : Tsukigami: Huh? What were the photos of, Kuga? : Kuga: Dunno. Was just a photo of a lil girl, around primary school age. : Tsukigami: Huh? A girl? : Tengenji: Stupid Kuga! Don’t tell him that! : Tsukigami: What are you so panicked for? : Tsukigami: Ahh… Is it a photo of your fiancee? As a young noble of the theatrical world, that’s… : Tengenji: As if I’d have one! What era do you think we’re in? : Kuga: But now that you mention it, she seemed like a fairly rich young lady. With a kimono and makeup, she was like a Japanese doll… : Tengenji: I said not to say anymore, you boor! : Tsukigami: I have no interest in stepping into other people’s privacy, but when you deny it that adamantly it piques my curiousity. Kuga! : Kuga: Ah? Yeah. : Tengenji: Wha- Let me go, Kuga. Are you Tsukigami’s minion? : Kuga: '''It’s not that, it’s just cause Tengenji seems to dislike it. : '''Tengenji: '''I don’t like it, so stop! : '''Tsukigami: Give up, Tengenji. You think you can win against Kuga in physical strength? : Tengenji: How about this…! : Tsukigami: He just put the photo in his mouth…! : Kuga: He swallowed it. : Tengenji: '''How’s that? This is my great tenacity at work. : '''Tsukigami: '''I give up… : '''Kuga: When you go that far… It’s even more suspicious. : Tengenji: Isn’t it enough already? Kuga… Go back to work already. You’re in the middle of a job! : Kuga: '''Yeah, I’ll do that… Don’t get sick. : '''Tengenji: No one asked you, you boor! : Tengenji: Tch, I ate something strange because of him. : Tsukigami: You did it to yourself. : Tsukigami: It seems like that ruckus just now caught peoples’ attention. See, some people are heading this way. : Tengenji: What? : Tengenji: Geez… They think their place in the entertainment world will rise if they fuss over me. I’ll be surrounded again. : Tsukigami: '''Then, do you want to sneak out? : '''Tengenji: Huh? : ____________________________________________________________________ : Tengenji: Heh, I didn’t know there was a back garden here. : Tengenji: You haven’t been here before, how did you know about it? : Tsukigami: '''We’ve used this hall before for a gathering of relatives. I found it then. : '''Tsukigami: '''There’s no one around so you can relax, right? : '''Tengenji: '''Ah, yup. No one would chase me this far. : '''Tsukigami: How unexpected. : Tengenji: Huh? : Tsukigami: That an arrogant human like you still acts with care around adults. : Tengenji: '''I’m not bearing the Tengenji name for nothing. The Kabuki world is especially strict about manners. Being thrown into a world of adults from childhood leaves you with that much. : '''Tengenji: You’re the one who’s out of place here, surprisingly. Putting on airs in the corner of the room doesn’t make it any less obvious that you’re terrified on the inside. : Tsukigami: '''That’s true. : '''Tengenji: '''Hah? : '''Tsukigami: I’ve never been good with socialising. I’ve always been shy around others. : Tsukigami: That’s why it was always my brother that stood in the spotlight as the Tsukigami child. He was the eldest too, but… When I think about it now, my brother probably took on that role because he knew what my personality was like. Ever since we were kids. : Tsukigami: '''Geez, he’s such a perfect brother. : '''Tengenji: What? You’re rather docile today. To think that the Tsukigami who hates being called a brother complex is praising said brother this much… Is it gonna snow? : Tsukigami: '''What are you misunderstanding? It’s not like I hate my brother. On the contrary, I respect him from the bottom of my heart, and am always grateful to him. : '''Tsukigami: '''Although, I’ve only been able to admit that since joining Team Otori. : '''Tengenji: Then why don’t you do so? Like at the pamphlet photoshoot, you were talking like a stranger. You can act a little spoiled, you know. : Tsukigami: '''That’s… : '''Tsukigami: '''There are words that turn lose their value as soon as you say them out loud. Affection can be conveyed even without using words. The closer you are to begin with, the more so. : '''Tengenji: Seems like a tiresome sibling relationship. : Tsukigami: '''It’s fine if you don’t understand. : '''Tengenji: But it suits you. : Tsukigami: '''Thanks. : ____________________________________________________________________ : '''Tsukigami: By the way… : Tengenji: Huh? : Tsukigami: '''In the end, who was in that photo from before? : '''Tengenji: Enough of that already! : Tsukigami: It’s cause you ate the photo that I’m even more curious. : Tsukigami: Why don’t you just give in? If it’s a famous story at this party, my parents would know anyway. : Tengenji: You seriously have a bad personality… : Tsukigami: And? Who was the girl in the photo? : Tengenji: …Me. : Tsukigami: Hah? : Tengenji: '''I said me! : '''Tengenji: '''My old man dressed me in a girl’s kimono and makeup for a party as a joke. : '''Tsukigami: You… Must have been the life of the party. : Tengenji: '''As if! You can only say that cause you didn’t see me back then. Back then, I was, well… the prettiest, cutest little girl ever. : '''Tsukigami: H-Hah…? : Tengenji: '''Big and clear eyes, silky hair, pink cheeks. None of the brats my age could tell I was a man, they were all too overwhelmed by my beauty to approach me. The girls were green with envy and the boys felt my beauty was out of their reach. : '''Tengenji: The only ones who found it funny were my old man and them. : Tsukigami: So you were like that. : Tengenji: Thanks to that, I had never hung out with people my age until I met you guys. : Tengenji: That’s all. : Tsukigami: I see. : Tengenji: '''Huh? : '''Tsukigami: If you’ve been attending these parties ever since you were young, you would’ve naturally made friends by now. So I was worried about how bad your personality must’ve been to not have a single friend. : Tengenji: '''You always have some excess thing to say. : '''Tsukigami: But it all ended well, now that you have friends you can talk to happily. : Tengenji: H-HAH?! : Tengenji: WHAT FRIENDS?! : Tsukigami: Be more honest. You seemed pretty excited when you came to talk to me before. You were happy to meet your teammate in a place like this, right? Kakeru-kun. : Tengenji: Don’t kid around! …It’s not a joke, but… : Tengenji: Geez, what I mean is…! : Tsukigami: Hmm? : Tengenji: '''There are words that turn lose their value as soon as you say them out loud, you boor! : '''Tsukigami: So… Would you happen to have another copy left? Of the photo. : Tengenji: N-No way! Even if there was, I wouldn’t show you! : Tsukigami: So there is one? : Tengenji: N-No! : Tsukigami: There is. : Tengenji: No! : Tsukigami: Yes! : Tengenji: I said there isn’t, you boor! References Navigation Category:DVD Category:Drama CD